


Louis' Girlfriend, Harry

by larrybabes03



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Ditching, F/M, High School Student Harry, High School Student Louis, Insecure Harry, Kissing, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Shy Harry, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, girl harry, girl liam, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybabes03/pseuds/larrybabes03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Louis' girlfriend and they ditch to fuck for the first time. Harry is shy and adorable and there's side Ziam because I like Ziam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis' Girlfriend, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> I basically remade an old fic of mine called Harry's Girlfriend, Louis. The only big difference is it's now Louis' Girlfriend, Harry, so Harry's the girl now and Louis is the boy. I'm very much into subby Harry now so I wanted to contribute to the sub Harry community. (: If you're more sub Louis, I suggest you read the other one from 2014.

Harry smiles shyly as she sees her boyfriend, Louis, working on a history project in the spare room at school. Louis looks up, and Harry looks away shyly. Louis just smirks and walks to the door. He pushes the door open and says, 

"Hey, Haz." 

He takes her into a hug and kisses her head. Harry just giggles and hugs him back. 

"What are you doing 'round here?" 

"I was just going back to my class; I had to use the loo." 

Louis pulls back and grabs Harry's ass. 

"And why didn't you text me?" 

Harry giggles and says, 

"Babe… I had to be quick." 

Louis nods and kisses her lips once. He leans against the door and gives her a wink. 

"Why don't we just leave right now and fool around in my car?" 

"That sounds good, but I also have a project to be working on, Lou." 

Louis sighs and kisses her again. 

"Okay, love. Will I see you later?" 

Louis asks, holding both of Harry's hands. Harry nods and smiles. He kisses her hand and says, 

"See you." 

Louis' friends whistle as Harry walks away from them, blushing. He just shakes his head. 

"You two are dicks" 

Niall just ruffles his hair and states, 

"You'll never get in her pants." 

Zayn nods and laughs with Niall. 

xx 

Back in Harry's class, she tells Liam about her encounter with Harry and his friends. 

"ZAYN WAS THERE?" 

She asks excitedly. Harry nods and laughs, watching Liam fix her hair and stand. 

"I have to go see Zayn." 

She quickly signs out, and walks down the hallway toward the room. 

xx 

She pushes open the door and asks,

"What are you guys working on?" 

They look up and Zayn blushes. 

"Just starting this project." 

Niall says, eyeing her up and down. 

Liam has on a short black skirt with a low V-neck purple shirt. 

"That's cool." 

She says distractedly. Zayn makes eye contact with her for a second. She walks over, and sits on his lap. 

"I don't get a 'hello'?" 

She asks, looking down at him. Zayn coughs nervously and says, 

"Oh. Hi, Liam. Looking hot today." 

Liam laughs, 

"Don't I always?" 

Niall starts to say something, but Louis elbows him in the gut. 

"I just wanted to have a little snog, love." 

Liam whispers in Zayn's ear. Zayn nods and takes Liam by the hand, and drags her to the first empty room they find. 

Niall and Louis laugh together. 

"I don't know if I wish Harry was like that." 

Louis sighs. 

"Well, duh. T-they aren't even dating… she must have practice." 

Louis shrugs, 

"Maybe. But I do want to get with Harry SOMETIME. Maybe I'll take her out today." 

"That'd be good. Get her something nice, then she'll let you fuck her."

Niall says with a chuckle. Louis laughs and thinks more about Harry than his project. 

xx 

It's 5 minutes before the bell to leave to lunch, when Liam strolls in. Harry pushes her backpack to her, shaking her head. 

"Whattt?" 

Liam whines. 

"You look like you just fucked him." 

Liam laughs and states, 

"I didn't fuck him. I sucked his dick." 

Harry' jaw drops. 

"Li! That's so dirty!" 

Liam shrugs and walks with her to wait by the door. 

"You need to do that with Louis. He's going to get bored." 

"W-What do you mean?" 

Liam rests a hand on her shoulder, and says, 

"You need to pull some moves on him. Get him all excited for once." 

Harry frowns and whispers, 

"He's plenty excited." 

Liam raises one eyebrow, but doesn't say anything else. 

xx 

Harry is walking to lunch when she feels a hand on her back. 

"Baby, come ditch with me." 

Harry doesn't even think twice before agreeing to her boyfriend's proposal. 

"Okay." 

She says as Louis leads her outside to his car. They get in, and quickly pull out of the car lot. 

"Where are we going?" 

Harry asks after they pass both their houses. 

"Going to the mall, lovely." 

"O-Oh. Why?" 

Louis smiles over at Harry. 

"Just going to have you pick out some things… I want today to be the day." 

Harry freezes. 

"Today?" 

Harry nods and rests his hand on Harry' knee. 

"I love you so much, and my friends always mention how weird it is we haven't done anything and I think you're ready." 

Harry just sits there. She doesn't like that Louis is telling her that she's ready… but maybe she is. 

xx 

After the trip to the mall. Harry gets 3 lacy panties, and a new black bra. 

She holds the bag close as Louis tells about how perfect the night is going to be. His mum is out for the week, there's a new bottle of wine there, and that she'll look so hot in her new things. 

"You're okay with this, yeah?" 

Louis asks after how quiet Harry has been. 

"Of course. Just nervous." 

Louis nods. 

"Oh. Yeah." 

"Yeah." 

Harry says quietly. 

xx 

They pull into Harry's garage, and go inside the house. Louis starts kissing her immediately, walking her back to sit on the couch. 

"Mm, Lou." 

Harry moans as she climbs on his lap. Louis pulls her hips down to meet his, grinding slightly. 

"I've wanted this for so long, baby. So long." 

Louis moans quietly. Harry kisses his neck and coos, 

"I know. I'll make it good for you." 

Louis rubs her back and asks, 

"How about you get changed, and meet me in my room?" 

Harry nods and climbs off of him. Louis runs up to his room and quickly strips down to his boxers. He throws off all the pillows from his bed and shuts the curtains. With one more look around, he nods and jumps on the bed. He lies down and rubs lightly at himself. 

Soon, his door is pushed open and Harry peeks in. 

"Hey, baby. Let me see you." 

Louis coos to her. Harry nods, and walks in. Louis gets even more hard when he sees Harry' beautiful body completely exposed in front of him. 

Harry walks closer, and covers the front of her panties. Louis pulls her on top of his flat torso and pulls away her hands and pushes them back to rest on his raised knees. He looks up at her as he runs his rough hands about her soft stomach and beasts. He drags his fingers in between her legs to feel that she's soaked through the pink lace panties. 

"Sorry. Your dick rubbed against me." 

Louis chuckles lightly and asks, 

"Can I taste you, love?" 

Harry nods. Louis lays her next to him, and then crawls in between her legs. He pulls off the panties and spreads her legs. He spreads the flaps she has and whispers, 

"Your pussy is beautiful." 

Harry blushes and asks, 

"What if you don't like the way it tastes?" 

Louis licks flat over her opening and smacks his lips. 

"Hm. Tastes good to me." 

Harry giggles and puts a hand through his hair. 

"Yeah, guide me for a bit. I want to know where you like it." 

Harry nods and brings Louis straight on to her clit. Louis flicks his tongue and sucks the little nub into his mouth. Harry moans and keeps Louis right where he is. 

"Louis. Feels so good." 

Louis hums and runs one of his fingers over her hole. Harry moans and pushes her hips down. Louis rubs two of his fingers over her hole, then starts pushing them in. 

"Fuck." 

She whimpers out. Louis feels how tight and wet she is. It drives him crazy. 

He thrusts them in and out for a few minutes, loving the feeling of her velvety walls against his fingers. He sucks on her clit more before pulling his mouth off and saying, 

"I love having my mouth on your pussy, but I can't wait much longer." 

Harry just nods and pushes Louis' head away. 

"I'm ready." 

Harry says with a smile. Louis moves up and kisses her quickly. He then hops off the bed and pushes off his boxers. Harry sits cross legged and watches Louis slide on a condom. 

"Lay back." 

She does as he says. Louis climbs onto the bed, and starts sucking on her nipple, and pinches the other. She moans and aches her back, pulling his hair. He kisses up Harry's chest and to her lips. 

"Ready for me?" 

Louis asks. Harry nods and lets him kneel between her legs. He rubs her clit with his thumb and feels how swollen, and hot, and just utterly ready he feels she is. He rubs his cock teasingly over her slit with a smile. He slowly pushes in the head and moans at how it squeezes between her virginal muscles. 

"O-Oh…" 

She whimpers. Louis leans forward and kisses her cheek. 

"Sh, you're okay," 

She nods and buries her head in his neck. 

"I've got you, baby. Relax." 

He says to her as he pushes more into her. Louis is fucking in so slowly and so shallowly it's dizzying. He just wants to pound into her and make her scream, but he can't. Yet. 

"Feels so good, daddy." 

Harry whines quietly. He smirks and goes in a bit deeper. 

"You like daddy fucking your pussy?" 

Louis asks as he sees her bite her lip. 

"Yes." 

She gasps. Louis sits up and looks at her face. He nearly moans at how fucked out she already looks. 

"Harder, please. More." 

She groans as her eyes slip shut. Louis moans and starts fucking harder and rubbing his thumb over her clit. She squeals and clenches on him. 

"Close. Mm, daddy. So close already." 

Louis keeps doing what he's doing till she comes with a high pitched moan and curses he's never heard her say spill from her mouth. 

Soon, he pulls out and rips the condom off. 

"Want to taste, daddy." 

She whines. Louis shakes his head and moves to pump it over her breasts. He looses it after he feels her dainty hands start to fondle his balls. He shoots over her with a groan. She smiles after he's finished. 

"Why couldn't I taste?" 

She asks, running her fingers through the mess. Harry kisses her and says, 

"You want to?" 

Harry nods and scoops a big glob and brings it to her mouth. She licks it off quickly and moans. 

"Try it, babe." 

She whispers, rubbing it over her nipple. Louis slowly leans down and licks over the bud. He makes a satisfied noise and starts to sucks on the nipple. Harry moans as he scrapes his teeth over it lightly. 

"Oh, Louis. I don't want to come again." 

Harry whines, pulling on his hair. He just smirks and kisses her lips softly. 

"Okay, love." 

Harry gives a smile and takes the rest of the come into her mouth as Louis pulls on some pants and gets a jumper for Harry to wear. He lays it on his dresser and waits till Harry is ready to get up, her knees still a bit wobbly. 

"I love you." 

Harry says after pulling the jumper over her head. He nods and whispers, 

"I love you too." 

Louis smiles and takes her to the kitchen. He puts her up on the counter and starts to make them some pasta for lunch. 

Harry half watches him and half plays with the little strings hanging from the holes in his jumper. 

Louis is done not long after, and sets their bowls of pasta on the counter. 

"Is your ass cold?" 

Louis asks after taking a bite. Harry shakes her head. 

"No. Your jumper covers it." 

She says halfheartedly. Louis just nods and smiles widely. 

When they finish the food, Louis holds Harry in his arms and kisses her slowly on the couch. 

"How was that experience?" 

He asks after a little while. Louis licks her lips and smiles. 

"Pretty great…" 

Harry exclaims. 

Louis kisses her cheek softly. 

"I'm glad I waited this long, Lou. It made it better." 

"Sure did." 

Louis says with a smile. 

xx

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram @made.in.the.aam and tumblr @ erectlinson


End file.
